Esperanza
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Allí la esperanza rebosaba de colores, dejando las sombras atrás. Team Seven. ¡Feliz cumple Viry!


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esperanza<strong>_

* * *

><p>La esperanza es como el sol, arroja todas las sombras detrás de nosotros –Samuel Smiles<p>

* * *

><p>Dedicado a ViliViry por su cumpleaños. ¡Te deseo lo mejor del mundo!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

La verdad fue simple y devastadora.

Sólo fue necesario cruzar unas cuantas palabras e incluso en aquellos ojos que ya no emitían luz de vida, vio todo. Decepción, tristeza, lástima. No lo soportó. Desde que supo la verdad tras la masacre de su clan, Sasuke Uchiha no tuvo en mente más que justicia. Ver correr ríos de sangre que compensaran la propia sangre derramada de su familia. Ver a los culpables retorcerse del dolor, clamando piedad, y obviamente él no mostrando nada de eso.

Fue su ambición, su más anhelado y retorcido deseo.

Porque su justicia hace tiempo que había dejado de llamarse así.

Era venganza, así de simple y cruel.

Pero no, realmente no pudo aceptar que su hermano, Itachi, dijera todo eso con tales emociones. ¡No podía aceptarlo! En el fondo de su oscuro corazón, si es que algún le quedaba alguno, le dolía la decepción de Itachi. Pero cegado como estaba, lleno de odio y resentimiento por todo lo sucedido, por el camino noble y estúpido de su hermano mayor no pudo evitar que su odio creciera aun mas contra la aldea culpable de su desgracia, y a la que, a pesar de todo Itachi seguía defendiendo, incluso después de muerto y no siendo más que un reflejo mediocre en su opinión de lo que algún día fue.

Y todo tenía un único culpable: Konoha.

Sin importar lo que dijera Itachi, sin importar lo que dijeran todos.

Sin importar la opinión del mundo entero, arrasaría con toda la estirpe Senju hasta que no quedara ni el recuerdo de ellos.

.

.

.

Su decisión seguía firme e incambiable.

Salvaría a su amigo del alma, a su hermano y entonces el equipo que tanto quería, la familia sin lazos de sangre que formó resurgiría de las cenizas que quedaron. Naruto tenía mucha fe en eso, sin importar lo que dijera el tipo de la máscara.

Sin importar lo que dijeran todos, sin importar que el mundo entero condenara a Sasuke.

Él estaba seguro que aun quedaba esperanza.

Por eso, marcharía hacia adelante, derrotaría al tipo de la máscara, salvaría a su aldea y a su hermano.

No había más.

.

.

.

Dividida entre la desesperación y el desconsuelo, simplemente como una espectadora más, Sakura veía como ante sus ojos dos de las personas que más amaba se mataban el uno al otro.

A cada lado del campo de batalla, ahí, casi sin moverse, los dos reposaban bajo la implacable lluvia que formaba ríos de sangre. La desesperación ganó, se retorció y controló su razón. Incapaz de pararse a si misma, ella corrió, tropezando entre el barro, esquivando a todos, con un único objetivo.

Una vez más, intentó hacer lo que sabia nunca podría lograr.

Porque ese amor unilateral le ataba y esclavizaba a un hombre que había vendido su alma por el más retorcido de los deseos.

Lágrimas mancharon su cara, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, y otra vez sus manos temblaron con el kunai en alto, marcando un objetivo que ella no quería alcanzar. Sus piernas flojas a cada costado de Sasuke mientras éste mantenía la mirada fría y serena en el cielo, no lo inmovilizaban.

Jade contra rojo.

Rojo como la sangre inocente derramada.

Y ella una vez más lloró por el alma rota que su amor no podía reparar.

Nadie podría salvarlo.

Sólo la muerte.

Ella lo intentó una vez más, no permitiría que Naruto muriera, él no. Pero Sasuke debía hacerlo y ella le acompañaría al infierno. Y esta vez no fue su duda lo que le paró, fue un cálido abrazo de suplica. Más inconsciente que consciente, el deseo de Naruto seguía siendo igual de fuerte.

No hizo falta más y el kunai cayó a un lado, de forma inútil.

Pero fue un error, un gran error.

Un grito de horror escapó de sus labios mientras Naruto caía en picado al suelo al ser atravesado en el pecho por el chidori de Sasuke.

El tiempo se detuvo para ella y para todos.

Sus manos arañaron el aire cuando intentó alcanzarle. Y una sola mirada hizo añicos su mundo entero, porque Naruto no se salvaría. Aun así, intentó darle su vida a cambio, un último aliento, pero incluso esa oportunidad fue dada por pérdida cuando al girar por reflejo, el chidori de Sasuke también atravesó su pecho.

Dolida y traicionada, sin juicio alguno, lo arrastró con ella en la caída.

Y con certera puntería, el kunai que recogió del suelo se hundió en el pecho del vengador Uchiha.

Una amarga sonrisa se extendió por sus labios rojos por la sangre al contemplar desde el suelo, y con Sasuke sobre ella, todo lo que sucedía.

¿Ese sería su final?

Rozando su último aliento extendió los dedos, intentando alcanzar la mano de Naruto. Todos gritaban, Hinata de forma inconsolable rozaba sus labios contra los de Naruto, manchándose de sangre, y arrancando una ultima sonrisa del héroe caído. Los ojos de Naruto se encontraron con los de ella y también extendió la mano, ante la mirada de todos.

Sasuke apenas se movía, pero sus dedos entrelazados en la caída con los de Sakura, alcanzaron los de Naruto al mismo tiempo que la vida de les iba.

Y bajo las lágrimas del cielo, el equipo siete se reunió finalmente.

.

.

.

Siempre se preguntó a donde iría luego de morir.

Obviamente no esperaba ir a donde estaba su familia. No era lo suficientemente estúpido como para tener semejantes y estúpidas ilusiones. Tomó un camino afrontando las consecuencias, su alma rota y su mente desquiciada no tenían espacio para el lugar donde su familia estaría. No podía decir que estaba arrepentido de sus decisiones, jamás lo estaría. Pero la decepción de Itachi sobre su elección, sus duras palabras resonaban en su interior. Quizá, haberle hecho caso, hubiera servido de algo.

Una risita infantil y tonta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Todo era blanco, absolutamente blanco, parecía no tener fin, pero un destello rosa refulgía de forma llamativa.

_¡Sasuke-kun!_

El reconocía ese tono y ese sufijo cariñoso así como empalagoso.

Una Sakura de unos siete años sonreía de forma traviesa, con las piernas cruzadas de forma graciosa y agitando una mano alegremente. Sus ojos destellaban de vida y la sonrisa de su cara rebosaba de alegría.

_¡Sasuke-teme!_

Otra cosa que reconocía. Solo una persona lo llamaba así y podía causarle tanta irritación y molestia.

Un Naruto de siete años corría hacia él, agitando los puños y saltando hiperactivamente.

La pequeña corrió tras Naruto y cuando ambos lo alcanzaron, al mismo tiempo alzaron las pequeñas manos, con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa, sin palabras, sin nada más.

El Uchiha los miró sin comprender, él había destrozado su familia, había decepcionado a su hermano y por esa razón su furia lo concentró en asesinarlo y ellos ¿hacían eso?

_Sasuke-kun, nos esperan._

_¿Quiénes?_

_Nuestros amigos, nuestra familia._

_¿Dónde?_

_¿Dónde? Pues en casa, dattebayo._

Ellos al mismo tiempo se movieron, uno para un lado, como si abrieran una cortina y lo blanco se disipó. Una aldea completa se reveló, y los rostros kages brillaron majestuosamente desde las altas montañas que coronaban Konoha.

_Vamos Sasuke-kun, se nos hará tarde._

Vacilante, bajó las manos y ellos lo aprovecharon, arrastrándole, y ya no era más un vengador de dieciséis años. Volvía a ser un niño de siete, cuyos sueños no iban mas allá de ser tener una familia completa y ser un orgullo de su tierra.

Siempre creyó que iría al infierno y nunca se quejó.

Pero encerrado en ese limbo de un mundo perfecto e irreal aceptó vivir lo que perdió.

Sakura rió, dando saltitos y acelerando su paso hacia la entrada de Konoha.

Naruto la siguió, riendo sin parar.

Y su niño interior los siguió por costumbre.

_El camino no es tan largo cuando alguien te espera al otro lado_

Esperanza, esperanza ya no quedaba en el mundo real.

Pero allí, la esperanza rebosaba de todos los colores, dejando las sombras atrás.

.

* * *

><p><em>Si, quedó raro, sí, tal vez no les guste. u.u<em>

_Pero espero Viry, espero que aceptes el one-shot, mi precaria y nula inspiración solo me dejo escribir esto por tu cumpleaños ^^_

_Espero que comprendan algo de lo que escribí. _

_Ahora si, los que leen esto, si es que leen y siguen otra de mis historias, quiero anunciarles que todo quedará en HIATUS INDEFINIDO, me iré fe fanfiction unos meses, no se cuantos, pero volveré ^^_

_Gracias por haberme apoyado a lo largo de mi estadia aquí y por leer mis ocurrencias._

_Besos a todas._

_Bella_


End file.
